


Sunshine - Sonrisa

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rocket Raccoon tiene un corazón, Sad, Smile, Thor ama a Tony, Thor es protector, Thor es un buen chico, Thor smile, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark ama a Thor, Tony Stark smile, Tony no sabe que ama a Thor, Tony no se quiere enamorar, You Are My Sunshine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Thor pensaba que lo había perdido todo, Rocket sabe que no es así.





	Sunshine - Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si será un capítulo solamente, o habrá más. De momento, dejo esto.

 

 

                                                                                

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1VGgzl7hXo>

 

Había sido terrible, el fin de una era, el universo estaría marcado por el antes y después de lo que Thanos había hecho, por el cómo se habían dado las cosas. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos, y las perdidas habían sido demasiadas.

 

Había un luto ensordecedor, después del caos, los seres vivos se tomaron un momento, un minuto de silencio, para comprender el cómo la mitad de todo se había ido. Para intentar procesar la magnitud de la tragedia, pero sólo encontraban más dudas y un turbo misterio. El silencio mortuorio, cambió súbitamente a gritos de confusión.

 

Por supuesto, las cosas no eran mejor, para quienes comprendían lo que ocurrió, pues quienes sabían la respuesta, luchaban con el hecho de no haber hecho lo suficiente para detenerlo. Las cosas no eran  lo que se había esperado, la derrota tenía el más amargo de los sabores.

 

Los vengadores habían abandonado Wakanda, para dejarles lidiar con la muerte de su rey, con la perdida de la mitad de su gente. Tenían que volver a la base, tenían que volver a casa, aunque las ganas de luchar se habían ido. Pero no había tiempo de duelo para los héroes, ellos no lloraban, ellos actuaban. No tenían tiempo para el mundano sentimiento de “tristeza”, ese lujo que el resto de seres en el universo podía permitirse.

 

Thor se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios con Rocket, viéndolo reparar su dispositivo de comunicación, para poder contactar con la Milano. Guardando esperanzas de ver a alguno de sus amigos devuelta. Con el firme propósito de no sentirse tan sólo cómo lo estuvo en un comienzo.

 

El dios rubio mientras tanto guardaba silencio, meditando sobre sus propias perdidas, sabiendo que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir para mitigar el dolor de su nuevo amigo, sería inútil. Él mismo no sabía cómo calmar el suyo, la perdida de Asgard, sus amigos, lo habían dejado con ansias de batalla, las muertes que habían encontrado en la tierra, habían dejado callado al trueno.

 

—Hey, Thor—Rhodey apareció en la puerta—una nave está aterrizando en el helipuerto, no es de éste planeta, pero… no parece ser de enemigos quizá él—miró a Rocket—pueda reconocerla, los chicos ya están yendo hacía allá.

 

Thor miró con una sonrisa a Rocket, éste no necesito más para seguirle, los chistes y palabras hoscas en aquel momento no existían, lo importante era ver a sus amigos.

 

Los vengadores, de cualquier manera prevenidos, los mismos que habían quedado tras la batalla, aguardaban. Clint y Scott aún se encontraban fuera del mapa.

 

— ¡Son ellos!—había gritado el  asgardiano con entusiasmo, indicando que aquella particular nave naranja, estaba piloteada por amigos.

 

Hicieron el espacio para que esta aterrizara, cuando la rampilla de descenso se abrió, había una expectación en los presentes. Pero nadie bajaba, hasta que por las puertas apareció el único tripulante de la nave.

 

Tony Stark se quedó quieto en medio de quienes habían sido sus compañeros de batalla, sus amigos. Su rostro reflejaba los horrores vividos, los errores y las despedidas que habían sido devastadoras.

 

En cada uno de los rostros presentes  había un sentimiento diferente, aunque la mayoría se regían por la felicidad y el alivio, de ver a Tony vivo.

 

Rhodey intentó avanzar a quien había sido su mejor amigo por años.

 

Los ojos de Natasha parecieron brillar.

 

Una sonrisa profunda surcó el rostro de Bruce.

 

Steve intentó dar un paso hacia el hombre que no había visto en dos años, y que había creído muerto. Con él que tenía tantas cosas sin resolver.

 

Pero las intenciones de una interacción con el genio, les fue ganada por el entusiasmo, la más brillante felicidad, regocijo, y emoción de un enorme rubio, que llegó hasta Tony, abrazándole con fuerza, levantándole del suelo por todos los sentimientos que estaban volcando en ese momento.

 

Cuantas frases sarcásticas pudo haber espetado Tony en ese momento, cuantas bromas y chistes, pero se había quedado sin fuerza, y los brazos del dios se sentían demasiado bien para su cuerpo cansado. Se dejó ir en ellos, y se abrazó al cuerpo que le sostuvo, sus dedos se enterraron en la fuerte espalda, su palma sintió el raspar del ahora corto cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron ante la calidez del hombre que le recibía.

 

Thor parecía un niño pequeño, aferrándose a su muñeco de felpa favorito, a ese que le salvaba de los monstruos en la noche, y que había creído perdido.

 

Cuando por fin se separaron, tan solo un poco, Thor le sonrió, tan luminoso cómo solo el dios del trueno podía sonreír. Contra todo pronóstico, contra el sufrimiento y las caídas en su mente; Tony le sonrió de vuelta. Fue un momento que sólo les pertenecía a ellos, un momento en que los terrores del universo, no asolaron la delgada burbuja que protegía el cómo sus ojos se encontraban.

 

—Creí que te había perdido—pronunció Thor, no dijo “habíamos” no habló de la tierra perdiendo a un vengador, del equipo perdiendo a su líder, de la gente perdiendo su escudo. Habló de él, perdiendo al midgardiano por el que le parecía divertido regresar a la tierra, perdiendo al hombre que estaba siempre en su mente con sus chistes, con él que había pasado un año entero conviviendo, y a quien recordaba cada vez que necesitaba sonreír ante los desastres.  Thor no quería perder su razón para sonreír.

 

—¿Dónde están?—la voz de Rocket, fue la única que se atrevió a romper el reencuentro, pues el resto de los miembros, no entendían la complicidad y naturalidad, con la que Thor tomaba al genio entre sus brazos.

 

Tony miró al mapache parlante llegar hasta ellos, lo miró observar la Milano, y no necesito más para comprender lo que ocurría.

 

Sólo en ese momento el genio se apartó del Dios, para pararse frente a Rocket.

 

—Fueron el mejor equipo, cada uno de ellos, hasta el final—pronunció, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que la voz no le temblara, sabiendo cuales eran las noticias exactas que estaba dando. Dio un paso más hasta él y le miró a los ojos—pero la verdad es que ese no fue el final—declaró —volverás a verlos… mapache, es una promesa.

 

—¿Mapache?  —repitió Thor confuso. A lo que Tony volteó a verlo.

 

—Él me llama liebre—señaló Rocket, causando que Tony riera bajo, y que luego Rocket lo hiciera también. Tratando de evitar el tema de verdad escabroso.

 

Después de eso, Tony saludó al resto de sus compañeros, Rhodey básicamente le ordenó descansar, pero éste tenía que contarle a su equipo lo que había ocurrido, sobre Stephen, sobre los guardianes… sobre Peter. Tenían que saber, que había una manera, y que esa era la única. Tenían que saber que había una esperanza, de ganar una guerra ya perdida.

 

Sólo entonces, y después de eso, se permitió descansar, se permitió llamar a Pepper, agradeciendo que su eficiente mejor amiga, estaba bien, que no había desaparecido, la aguda voz de su conciencia que le mantenía con los pies en la tierra, y notó que la rubia agradeció igual, escuchar a su problemático e infantil jefe, asegurándole que ella y Happy estaban perfectos en su mansión.

 

Después de eso, Tony quería descansar, pero no pudo. Sólo lograba dar vueltas en la cama, por lo que bajó a su taller en la base, él que estaba invadido por un mapache, fisgoneando entre sus armaduras, aunque fisgonear, más bien sería cómo robar…

 

—¿Eso es legal de dónde vienes? —le preguntó al verlo echar cosas en su mochila.

 

—Sí, lo es en la mayoría de los planetas—respondió sin dejar de poner cuanto cabía allí—es una sorpresa que aquí no lo sea—pronunció con uno de sus extraños sarcasmo.

 

—Hey, si lo querías, sólo tenías que pedirlo—argumentó Stark, llegando a su lado, abriendo un compartimiento en la pared con una clave, sacando un par de cosas, que probablemente Rocket apreciaría. —Entonces te vas…

 

—No tengo nada que hacer en este planeta, lleno de idiotas del nivel de Quill—pronunció en un respiro, intentando ser el mismo, sin conseguirlo del todo.

 

—Creí entender que eras amigo de Thor—señaló con una mueca en el rostro.

 

—Algo así, por eso permanecía aquí, el tipo es un demente, pero me agrada. Me quedé aquí, para no dejarlo sólo, porque pensé que lo había perdido todo, con lo de su padre, su madre y su hermana, y su hermano…

 

—¿Tiene una hermana?

 

—La tenía, tuvo que matarla, porque era una especie de emperatriz malvada.

 

—Típico de Thor—soltó Tony—¿no era adoptada?

 

—No lo sé, no me dijo eso—se encogió de hombros Rocket, echándose la mochila al hombro, a lo que Tony lo ayudó tomando una bolsa más de herramientas, que no veía problema en que éste se llevara. —que no tenía mucho que perder, pero él también fue algo idiota en eso.

 

—Te gusta mucho insultar, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Stark, siguiéndole hasta el helipuerto.

 

Era algo sencillo para él, comprender esa huida a media noche, por parte del miembro restante de los guardianes. Comprendía a la perfección el deseo de alejarte de todos, hasta resolver tus demonios por ti mismo. Conocía el sentimiento de manera profunda y dolorosa.

 

—No es mi culpa estar rodeado de personas que merezcan insultos—se burló Rocket, a lo que Tony rió.

 

—¿Por qué Thor fue idiota? —preguntó con curiosidad.

 

—Porque aún le quedaban cosas por perder—le contestó llegando hasta el helipuerto, dónde aún estaba estacionada la Milano. —Porque no está solo aquí, te tiene a ti—declaró acercándose a la nave,  que abrió sin problemas, para poder subir a ella. Arrojando la mochila que llevaba, y luego la que Tony cargaba.

 

El rostro de confusión de Stark, fue realmente claro.

 

—Esos tipos, los otros, no están a su nivel, pero tú sí—señaló con una mano. — Te tiene a ti, así que puedo irme—volvió a decir Rocket, despidiéndose con un gesto que pretendía ser una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la entrada a la nave.

 

Tony se quedó allí parado largo rato, mientras el Milano se elevaba, y luego se perdía entre las estrellas de las que él había regresado.

 

—Me tiene a mí—repitió Tony en la noche, para luego volver al taller, no le gustaba pensar en lo necesario que era para alguien, porque no quería que nadie dependiera de él, ya no.

 

Algo tarde, pues ya era la razón de sonreír, de cierto dios, que dormía mejor, sabiendo que  Tony estaba en el mismo edificio que él, y por todo lo que había pasado, era un hecho que ya no era una opción dejarle solo, ese había sido un error, y uno muy grande, que no volvería a cometer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
